


Love Isn't Easy - The Nix Hydra Collection

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [16]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Autumn, Chickens, Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), International Fanworks Day 2021, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Spring, Summer Vacation, The Arcana Tales, Winter Solstice, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots inspired by otomes created by Nix Hydra, the summary for each 'chapter' can be found at the start of each page.01. A Spring Tale (The Arcana)02. A Summer Tale (The Arcana)03. An Autumn Tale (The Arcana)04. A Winter Tale (The Arcana)
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: Love Isn't Easy - Otome Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636357
Kudos: 11





	1. A Spring Tale (The Arcana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry blossoms danced on the gentle breeze, slowly falling onto the shimmering surface of the hot spring as you sank into the water wearing nothing but the gossamer-fine silk robe Nadia had gifted you. Asra had been so sweet for applying the mineral mask to your face, his skilled fingers gently smoothing the mud onto your skin whilst Julian regaled you with tales of the Nevivon salt pools back in his home-town. The bright Spring sunshine was warm as you tilted your face towards the clear blue sky and you couldn't help sighing contentedly; you wouldn't change this moment for anything.

Cherry blossoms danced on the gentle breeze, slowly falling onto the shimmering surface of the hot spring. The mineral mud mask that Asra gently applied to your face was a cool contrast to the balmy air created by the thermal steam and bright Spring sunshine, whilst the gossamer-fine silk robe felt luxurious against your skin; though not as divine as the water when you sunk into the natural pool. Faust's comforting weight quickly settled across your shoulders, and turning your head to greet the serpent, you couldn't help chuckle that Asra had smeared some of the mud mask on top of the snake's amethyst head. She looked at you intently and getting the hint, you offered her a slice of cucumber that had been meant for your eyes. True to form, Faust proved she wasn't a regular snake by eating the damn thing and you shook your head in fond amusement at her antics.

“Ah.... this is just what the doctor ordered,” Julian sighed, contentedly.

“It was kind of Nasmira to invite us,” Asra agreed. “Did you say your sister owned the resort, Nadi?”

“And the wildlife refuge surrounding it. It's lovely, isn't it?” Nadia smiled.

“Absolutely. I can't remember the last time we all took a break like this, it must have been... hmmm....” Julian trailed off, glancing at you guiltily.

You offered him a weak smile, all too aware of where his mind hand wandered, though thankful Nadia had the tact to quickly move the conversation along; regaling you with a tale about sneaking out of one of Lucio's ridiculous banquets, before Asra suggested Julian sing. You opted for a sea shanty when the doctor asked for your preference... having heard more than a few, considering the amount of times you'd ended up at The Rowdy Raven with Julian and Portia. Of course he hammed it up, draping himself as seductively as possible against the side of the hot spring as he began a rousing song about drunken sailors. In no time at all you were laughing and whilst Nadia succumbed first, you and Asra were soon leaning into each other in an effort to stay upright as you laughed; your face masks cracking in the process. It didn't take long to clean the mud from your face, and although you guessed you would simply lounge peacefully in the gorgeously warm water for a little long, Julian seemed to have other ideas courtesy of Hot Spring Eggs of all things. Trust the doctor to have some weird custom from his home town to share, and whilst you weren't completely convinced you wanted to eat an egg cooked in the water you'd been bathing in, he looked so eager and happy to be sharing something of his childhood with you all, that there was no chance you'd refuse to at least try the cooked egg that was seasoned with a pinch of Nevivon sea salt. Though Faust being the crafty little snake that she was, managed to swipe most of the egg right out of your hand after you'd only taken a bite, before she slithered up to perch on top of Asra's damp white curls.

_Fox!_

“What do you mean fox?” Asra asked, looking around.

“Oh!” you gasped, pointing towards the surrounding forest.

A majestic looking fox with a fluffy red coat and unusual amethyst eyes sat in the dappled shade just beyond your hot spring, with a very distinctive black piece of cloth in it's jaws.

“My coat!” Julian exclaimed, leaping out of the hot spring with a splash.

After exchanging a bemused look with Nadia and Asra, the three of you follow the frantic doctor who was mumbling something about leeches, before your fellow magician made a careless gesture with his hand, drying your robes instantly whilst you slipped your feet into sandals. There was no question that you'd help Julian search for his beloved coat... despite Nadia already offering to have another coat made for him... but you couldn't shake off the fact that you were almost certain you'd seen the fox smile, before it had disappeared with the garment, leaving you with the distinct feeling that it was no ordinary fox. Still, you followed the canidae into the wildlife refuge, and were immediately greeted with the sight a herd of peacefully grazing deer and a troop of babbling monkeys milling about together in the dappled shade of the forest. It was an amazing sight, and you carefully you picked your way through the under-brush trying to make as little noise as possible, in the hopes of not disturbing the animals too much, as you followed the very obvious wake of the sly fox and Julian's heavy coat. It was hard to tell how long you'd been walking, thanks to the heavy tree canopy overhead, but eventually you found what looked like a den in the gnarled roots of a towering tree.

“Don't suppose you have a 'getting a fox out of a foxhole' spell handy, would you?” Julian asked, blushing slightly.

“Can't say that I do,” you replied, smirking. “However....”

You trailed off before giving Asra an expectant look, and as always he seemed to know exactly what your were thinking... at times it was like you shared one mind instead of one heart. He produced the egg he'd declined earlier out of a hidden pocket of his bathing robe; quickly peeling off the shell before quietly crouching down near the entrance of the den, and clicking his tongue as if summoning a cat. You covered your mouth with your hand, trying not to laugh at the mental image of some fox-sized Pepi slinking out of the hole. Though surprisingly it wasn't long until ared muzzle appeared, the nose twitching as it scented the air in search of it's prize before the fluffy fox slowly emerged, looking warily between the four of you and the egg Asra held in his palm.

“Oh my! It's... adorable,” Nadia whispered, utterly entranced with the creature.

Faust slithered up onto Asra's shoulders, her tongue flicking out at the fox as the animals regarded each other with obvious curiosity. Honestly, you wouldn't have been at all surprised if the two were communicating somehow; Faust was a magician's familiar and you were certain this fox was no ordinary fox, not with it's intelligent amethyst eyes. You watched on silently, but after only a few more moments of 'conversation' between the serpent and the canidae, the fox unexpectedly retrieved Julian's coat from it's den before eating the egg right out of Asra's hand.

“... I can't believe that worked,” Nadia murmured to you.

“I have a feeling that fox is more than it appears,” you confined, in a whisper.

Almost as if to prove your point, the fluffy fox followed your group back to the hot spring resort; not the least bit timid as you sat beneath an impressive cherry blossom tree, when the countess suggested having tea instead of venturing back into the water so soon. As usual Asra sprawled out in the dappled sun, his head pillowed on Nadia's lap and his legs curled over yours, whilst Julian poured the fragrant herbal tea for the four of you. Faust draped herself comfortably over your shoulders, her forked tongue occasionally peaking out in an attempt to steal your tea, whilst your new foxy friend settled with it's head on your foot. The light perfume of the surrounding flowers filled the balmy air and you couldn't help sighing contentedly, even though you couldn't help giving the fox curious looks every now and then. Your life had been a whirlwind ever since learning the truth about your forgotten memories, but despite everything that had happened, you knew you wouldn't change any thing.


	2. A Summer Tale (The Arcana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bright sun was high in the cloudless blue sky and the cries of gulls carried on the salty breeze, joining the sound of the crashing waves. Your feet sank into the white sand of the beach as you made your way towards the tidal pools, the little pockets of sea water sparkling like aquamarines and sapphires in the sunlight. Behind you were the sounds of Julian and Portia laughing together, as well as Asra and Lucio bickering, whilst Muriel and Nadia examined the tide pool not far in front. You couldn't help smiling. Your days may have quietened down since defeating the devil, but they were no less full.

The bright sun was high in the cloudless blue sky and the cries of gulls carried on the salty breeze, joining the sound of the crashing waves whilst you tilted your head back to enjoy the warm sunlight. Your feet sank into the white sand of the beach, as you reluctantly cracked one eye open at the sound of cursing to your left. Looking over, you saw Lucio face down in the sand... a ball just beyond the reach of his outstretched mechanical arm... and a triumphant looking Portia not bothering to hide her grin on the other side of the volley ball net. Beside you Nadia chuckled, clearly amused by her ex-husband loosing to the plucky redhead for the fifth time in a row. Both women looked stunning in their bathing suits, whilst you'd opted for shorts and a loose fitting short-sleeved top, since you'd never bothered to buy swimwear after your... resurrection. In all honesty, you almost felt a little over dressed for the beach, but considering Lucio had opted for tight leopard print trunk _and_ a fur lined cloak, you figured you weren't the weirdest dressed out of your group at least. Shielding your eyes from the sun with your hand, you looked along the coastline; Muriel was nowhere to be seen, though Julian was walking through the surf not far from where you sat and on you side away from Nadia, Asra finally stirred from his nap.

“What did I miss?” he asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

Before you could answer, a shadow fell over the three of you and your tilted your head back to smile at Muriel, who'd opted to wear a light weight cloak to hide his bare torso, after one too many stares from the other beach goers. After little discussion... since the behemoth of a man was hardly a talkative individual even when he was comfortable... you and Nadia decided to accompany Muriel to the tide pools; leaving Portia and Julian to solve the mysteries of a message in a bottle the doctor had just found, whilst Asra went to 'rescue' Lucio from an enraged seagull. You didn't envy your fellow magician, though thoughts of their antics quickly faded into the background as you walked across the warm sand towards the tidal pools, the little pockets of sea water sparkling like aquamarines and sapphires in the bright sunlight. Once you'd reached the light grey rocks that formed the pools, it came as no surprise that Muriel was just as good with sea creatures as he was with the animals of the forest. There was just something so naturally soothing about his aura, that a tiny sea urchin sitting in the palm of his large hand just seemed so natural. His green eyes were so unguarded as he looked at the small creature, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of his lips, that you couldn't help crouching down next to him beside the tidal pool; Nadia joining you both a moment later. You looked down into the shallow depths, admiring the sheer variety of sea life below the shimmering salt water.

“This brings back memories...” Nadia sighed, nostalgia clear in her voice. “I used to love wandering around the tide pools back on the shores of Prakra.”

“I keep forgetting you used to live by the sea,” you admitted, before glancing around. “Wait. Where's Muriel.”

Considering his size, the behemoth had a habit of moving as quietly as a cat and you'd only been distracted by the inhabitants of the tide pool for a few moments, though it wasn't the first time Muriel had disappeared from your side. It'd be unnerving if it wasn't so endearing. It had taken a long time not to be anxious whenever he was out of your sight and not constantly worrying you'd forget him again against your will, that even now the devil was defeated, you still felt that initial shock of panic whenever you lost sight of him. Nadia comfortingly took your hand in hers, soothingly running her thumb across your knuckles as you both scanned the beach for him; only for you both to jump when Muriel suddenly appeared beside you again. He gave you an apologetic look from beneath his hair when you let out a relieved sigh, though that quickly turned to a look of embarrassment as he opened one large hand to reveal several pieces of beautiful sea glass.

“How lovely,” you smile, admiring his find.

“I didn't know you liked tide pools and beachcombing so much, Muriel,” Nadia stated.

“.... I don't,” he muttered, a blush staining his stubbled cheeks.

You and Nadia exchanged a look, neither of you believing his statement but silently agreeing to let it go; it was a miracle Muriel had agreed to leave the forest and join you all at the beach in the first place, so you weren't going to do anything that would make him more uncomfortable. To his credit though, Muriel barely hesitated when Nadia invited you both onto her yacht under the pretence of searching for a mysterious island. The sleek vessel was brilliantly designed to allow Nadia to sail it alone, but big enough that the three of you fit comfortably on the wooden deck with plenty of room for others to join you. The salt breeze was crisp against your skin as you set off into deeper water, a pleasant contrast to the hot sun, but of course your life being what it is, a peaceful afternoon couldn't stay a peaceful afternoon and almost without warning, another ship quickly appeared from the other side of the cover flying a black flag. Pirates.

“I'll protect you,” Nadia stated, confidently.

She knelt down and quickly produced an ornate sword from a concealed trap door in the deck, and you would have laughed... because of course Nadia had a hidden compartment for a sword, she had a dramatic streak that almost rivalled Julian's... if it wasn't for the pirates baring down on the three of you. Muriel looked torn; his wish to help and his desire not to fight evident in his expressive green eyes. You lay a hand comfortingly on his shoulder, you'd once promised you'd never make him do something he wasn't comfortable with and you wanted to silently convey that still stood, before you looked at Nadia.

“No alone,” you countered, making a point to conjure flames to your free hand.

Muriel's looked, his expressive eyes half desperate half pleading. It was obvious he was warring with himself and what he should do, but you didn't have time to reassure him. The pirates where right beside your small yacht, already preparing to leap from the rigging and swing from ropes to board your vessel. Nadia leapt into action immediately and met the lead pirate head on, their swords meeting with a clang of metal, but you couldn't help stare in absolute shock for a startled moment before gathering your wits about you. You _knew_ that pirate.

“Mazelinka?!”

“Wha...?” The old woman glanced at you. “By the seven seas! Hold off boys!”

The pirates immediately stop stock still in various stages of trying to board the yacht; Muriel comically catching one as he slipped from his rope and began to fall. The pirate crew began to mumble, looking at each other in obvious confusion as Mazelinka almost sheepishly sheathed her curved sword, before flashing you her signature gap-toothed smile then turned to Nadia.

“Apologies, Countess. Thought you were one of those jumped-up nobles trying to fish in protected waters again,” the old woman stated.

Muriel looked shocked, shaking his head in obvious disappointment that someone would do such a thing.

“We would never,” Nadia gasped.

“Aye, I know you wouldn't. Didn't recognise your ship, that's all,” Mazelinka explained, shrugging.

How that brief conversation turned into a small group of pirates coming on board the yacht at the promise of an impromptu beach party, whilst the old woman steered the vessel towards the island Nadia had originally been heading for, you weren't entirely sure; but the last year had taught you to just roll with whatever life threw at you. So you sat beside Muriel chatting to one of Mazelinka's pirates whilst Nadia sat opposite you both, sipping on a cocktail she'd produced from somewhere... honestly, you weren't even surprised by anything the woman did any more.

“The sun on our faces, the sea breeze in our hair... is there anything better?” Nadia asked no-one in particularly.

“.... being home. Alone,” Muriel muttered.

You weren't entirely sure in he was being sincere or deadpan, so you nudged his arm with your shoulder gently, whilst Nadia flashed him an understanding smile. You were both used to Muriel's hermit tendencies by now, but you also knew him well enough that whilst he grumbled, he wasn't _that_ unhappy. Sure he'd prefer it to just be the three of you again, but he'd be slowly opening himself up to new experiences, and your were proud that he was taking this turn of events with relative good grace. The fact there were dolphins swimming beside the yacht and gulls soaring overhead was probably making it bearable for him.

“There must be something you like about the beach?” Nadia asked.

“The tide pools? The sound of the waves?” you coaxed.

“... seashells are... okay. I guess,” Muriel admitted, slowly.

“What's the best seashell you've ever found?” you encouraged.

“They're.... all okay,” he replied, before flashing you a tiny smile. “But the one that had a crab in it was nice.”

“That must have been quite the surprise,” Nadia stated. “What type of crab was it?”

“.... hermit,” he replied, looking down at the deck.

You and the countess exchanged a look. Amusement was evident in her eyes as you bit back a grin, but neither of you said anything; it seemed Muriel already knew how it sounded, especially if the light blush on his cheeks was anything to go by. So you were about to ask him more questions about the crab, hoping to distract Muriel from his embarrassment and encourage him to talk more about something you knew he cared about, but Mazelinka suddenly interrupted:

“There it is, the Isle of Opillo... or as us pirates call her, the Crab Queen.”

Sure enough there was small island covered in vegetation and one squat palm tree moving slowly through the water just ahead of the yacht, eight segmented hind legs jutting out of the ocean two at a time, as the mythically large crab slowly moved through the clear blue sea. Nadia gasped in delight whilst Muriel's eyes widened with amazement, and you couldn't help smiling. Your days may have quietened down since defeating the devil but they were never dull, and as Mazelinka steered the yacht back towards the beach and the rest of your friends, you had the feeling the excitement was far from over.


	3. An Autumn Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scent of sweet apples and fried dough wafted on the chill autumn breeze, that blew fluffy white clouds across the bright autumn sky. It had been a crazy few weeks preparing for the very first Vesuvian Harvest Festival, but it was finally time to sit back and reap the benefits of your hard work... or so you thought. Because as usual, life seemed to have something entirely different planned.

The scent of sweet apples and fried dough wafted on the chill autumn breeze, as you took a moment to appreciate your hard work; there were stalls carrying wares from candied apples to warmly coloured blankets and patchwork quilts, carnival attractions and competitions being set up, along with pony and cart rides and a small petting farm. It had been a crazy few weeks preparing for the very first Vesuvian Harvest Festival, but at last the hard work was over and it was finally time to sit back and enjoy yourself with those dearest to you. Or at least it should have been, but ever the perfectionist, Nadia was still worrying over minor details. The countess' head was still bent over a list as she paced back and forth, muttering mostly to herself about the 'mistakes' she was convinced she made. You couldn't help exchanging a worried glance with Portia.

“Noddyyyyyy,” Lucio whined. “C'mon, stop worrying and enjoy the party!”

For once, you were surprisingly inclined to agree and so was Portia, if the redhead's emphatic nodding was anything to go by. One by one, you all tried to give the countess reassurances and persuade her to relax, but it wasn't until Asra suggested a tour to 'inspect' the festival... backed up by Portia untying one of her hip scarves for Nadia to use as disguise to get 'honest opinions' from the celebrants... that the countess finally agreed to stop worrying over her list. However, you quickly realised that despite tricking Nadia into relaxing, you weren't going to get the restful day you'd hoped for. In all honesty, it was absolutely bedlam.

First up was helping locate Mr Withers' lost dog. You and Muriel had exchanged a glance at seeing the eccentric Inn Keeper again, though hadn't let on to Portia that you knew the diminutive old man; after all, it would have taken far too long to explain. Still, the three of you... plus Inana... searched all over the festival looking for the missing hound, desperately hoping to find the mutt before Mr Withers called off the pumpkin carving contest. There was a close call when you literally ran into Asra and Nadia, which lead you and Portia attempting your best fake smiles to reassure the countess that nothing was wrong; not like you were frantically looking for a missing 'ghost' dog or anything and a competition was on the line. Thankfully Asra quickly managed to distract the countess, whilst Inana's desire for a meat pie unsurprisingly led you to Volta. The peculiar but oddly sweet woman helpfully directed you towards a tent where the so-called spectral dog was apparently hiding... or haunting, you weren't sure. But of course nothing could ever be easy, and the aforementioned tent turned out to be a hall of mirrors. Instinctively you grabbed one of Muriel's hands and one of Portia's, refusing to risk getting separated, whilst Inana lead you slowly through the mirrored corridors until you finally found a dejected looking Truckle who'd got himself covered in a sheet and utterly lost.

With the old hound returned to his owner, you decided to leave Portia, Muriel and Inana at the meat pie booth the wolf had dragged you all back to, and instead headed through the festival looking for Nadia and Asra... or should you say Queen Dahlia and Doctor Mesmerworth. Of course you got dragged into your magician's antics, and patiently waited as Asra purchased a vibrant cloak from one of the many booths and draped it around your shoulders; though you drew the line at a ridiculous fake alias. Because honestly, with Nadia's headscarf, Asra's feathered travelling hat and now your vivid cloak, you were already the three most conspicuous attendees, though you supposed all that mattered was the fact Nadia was finally letting herself enjoy the celebration. From the petting farm to the stage, you wandered around the festival chatting to vendors, performers and revellers alike. Though naturally, just as you'd decided to head back to the food stalls, you heard a strange noise from inside the maize maze. Nadia immediately looked concerned, and after sharing a pointed glance with Asra, you assured the countess you'd look into the disturbance... whilst your magician distracted Nadia with the suggestion of 'sampling' the food on offer, to make sure it was up to her high standards. A sigh escaped you as you watched them go.

You never did ask Muriel what he'd seen when he'd looked over the maize maze whilst searching for Truckle, but considering the fact you'd hadn't seen Lucio or Julian since splitting up for the day, you could hazard a guess that they were behind whatever troubling sight the behemoth had seen... and were probably _still_ causing mischief in the maze. So you took a deep breath and plunged into the towering corn stalks, only to be immediately disorientated. You bit back sigh, annoyed at yourself for not thinking of finding Muriel to help you. Though surprisingly, you managed to find the diabolical pair relatively quickly; however unsurprisingly, being the drama queens they were, you found yourselves lost in the maize maze thanks to their bickering. Not for the first time, you rolled your eyes, but didn't shrug them off when Lucio's arm wrapped around your waist and Julian's draped around your shoulders. Convinced you could do no worse than they had managed so far, you slowly navigated the twisting corridors of corn. Or at least it had been slow until both men freaked out simultaneously, each grabbing one of your hands before racing through the maze. How you found the exit with their mindless running you had no idea, but that didn't stop you from being out of breath after sprinting to keep up with them as they pulled you along. So as soon as you're able to, you flopped onto your back, staring up at the fluffy white clouds in the bright autumn sky.

“If I never see an ear of corn... or Valdemer... again, I'll die happy,” you muttered, to no one in particular.


	4. A Winter Tale (The Arcana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside snow fell in wild flurries from stormy clouds in the grey sky, but inside the ornate ballroom the scent of cedar filled the air, whilst vibrant baubles of gold and silver sparkled in evergreen boughs that hung from the high ceiling. Though as everyone dispersed in order to explore the festivities, you took a moment to simply admire the ballroom; taking in the sights, sounds and smells until something by the gift exchange caught your attention. Was that Muriel? With a chicken?

As you looked out of the carriage window, snow fell in wild flurries from stormy clouds in the grey sky. When Nadia had invited you to the Winter Palace you hadn't been sure what to expect, but the glittering building that was partially obscured by the whirling snow looked even more opulent than the palace back in Vesuvia. Lucio had been a diva and refused to share a carriage with anyone, cramming himself into one so small he barely fit... all because he was in another of his over-dramatic huffs because of something or other Julian had said at dinner yesterday. No one had been terribly surprised, and you'd enjoyed the carriage ride with the rest of your group regardless; intently listening as Nadia explained what would be happening at the ball, purely for your and Muriel's benefit. Considerate as ever, Asra helped you down the carriage's icy steps once it rolled to a stop, and you linked arms with Portia as you walked the short distance through the snow, before Julian through open the palace doors with a great flourish.

Portia shook her head fondly. “There's doormen for a reason, you know.”

A wall of heat greeted you immediately as you stepped over the threshold, thanks to several fireplaces dotted around the ballroom. The scent of cedar filled the warm air, whilst vibrant baubles of gold and silver sparkled in evergreen boughs that hung from the high ceiling, and regular townsfolk mingled with the nobility along with visitors from foreign lands. At the centre of the room stood an impressed pine tree, decked in ribbons and bunches of berries, and you couldn't help laying a hand on Muriel's forearm as you looked at the beacon of solstice; Portia hadn't stopped gushing about how the one-time-hermit had found the 'perfect' tree for the festivities. Of course, it had taken you and Asra some time to persuade Muriel to actually accept Nadia's invitation to attend the ball, but you were incredibly proud of him for slowly opening up to the others. He glanced down at you, offering a barely there smile as Nadia made a welcoming speech, before lighting a giant log in the central hearth that had been saved from the previous year's beacon of solstice.

As everyone dispersed to explore the festivities, you took a moment to simply admire the ballroom; taking in the sights, sounds and smells until something by the gift exchange caught your attention. Was that Muriel? With a chicken? Too intrigued not to investigate, you made your way through the milling crowd towards the behemoth of the man, who was stood beside the enormous table laden with gifts of every shape, size and colour. However it quickly became obvious Muriel wasn't paying any attention to the gift exchange itself, instead he was slowly crouching down and.... you covered you mouth with your hand in an attempt to hold in your laugh. Trust Muriel to somehow find and, from the looks of it, befriend a chicken in the middle of a royal ball. Though after the previous year, it was nowhere near the weirdest thing you'd seen. Honestly, you were barely even surprised as you made your way over to join him.

“Hey Muriel, who's your new friend?” you asked, gently.

“... Hi. I think she got loose from one of the games,” he replied, quietly. “I want to get her some food, but... what if she gets scared and runs off?”

“Then I'll go,” you offered, smiling softly. “You just make sure she's alright.”

Surprisingly, it didn't take too long to hunt down some birdseed... once again, not the weirdest thing that had ever happened at one of Nadia's balls... and return to Muriel. You didn't even bother to try hide your indulgent smile as you watched the chicken slowly approach him, only to completely ignore the birdseed and hop onto his large palm; fluffing up her feathers before sitting herself down without a care in the world. Your smile grew as you watched the scene unfold, because despite slowly coming out of his shell... and exchanging his rough leathers and fur for the silks and fine linens Nadia insisted in dressing you all in at an even slower pace... the core of him hadn't changed at all. It was always so adorable to see how good Muriel was with animals, so patient and kind; it was heart warming... as was his reaction to the gift exchange, where your new feathered friend helped him pick out a small modest package, once you'd both left your own offerings. Inside Muriel's gift was a lilac bandanna, far too small for him but not for the chicken, who patiently let him carefully tie the material around her neck. You could have sworn the bird started to preen once the bandanna was in place, clucking happily as she stepped back onto Muriel's upturned palm when he offered it to her, turning your smile into a grin. Which of course he noticed.

“You're doing that thing with your face again,” he muttered, clearly self-conscious.

“I'm smiling because you're cute,” you replied, unabashed. “Your love of animals is endearing.”

Naturally Muriel blushed and deflected the compliment, clumsily redirecting your attention to the fact that you hadn't chosen a gift yet, despite having already offering your own. You rolled your eyes affectionately... by now completely used to Muriel's dedication to acting like a hermit crab the minute anyone said anything nice to him... and decided to be generous and not to fluster him further. So you turned your attention to the table of gifts and after a moment of deliberation, chose a simple brown paper bag. You, Muriel and even the chicken peered inside.

“Is that... coal?” he asked, unsure.

You couldn't control your grin. “Oh this is perfect! I was meaning to get some new stuff for the stove salamander, it's seems to have gone off the one I get from our usual coalman.”

A small smile pulled at Muriel's lips as he looked at you. “... is he doing okay?”

“Oh he's fine, he's just cranky about moulting,” you assured. “Poor thing keeps sneezing smoke and blowing soot all over the room because he's itchy, hopefully this'll make him feel better.”

Muriel's gaze noticeably softened as he listened to you talk.

“What is it?” you asked, smiling up at him.

He took a deep breath, a blush already staining his stubbled cheeks as he shyly mumbled: “Yourloveofanimalsisendearingtoo.”


End file.
